


Savior

by christinawithav



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Family, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 04:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10481934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinawithav/pseuds/christinawithav
Summary: Trixie is having fun at Lux when she is ambushed by a creepy ex boyfriend. Fortunately someone is looking out for her.





	

Disclaimer: Only the fic is mine.

AN: This idea has been in my head forever. Unbeated.

***  
July 2030

Trixie heard her eleven year old brother year old brother Jonathan stomping as he came downstairs.

She couldn't help but roll her eyes affectionately.

He came into the living room; he looked so much like her step dad Lucifer.

"Being grounded sucks."

"That's what you get for trying to stick worms down the shirts of your female class mates."

"At least I didn't put a tiny mirror on my shoes to look up women's skirts like my friend David did."

"You're just mad you didn't think of it yourself," Luci, Jon's twin sister walked into the room.

"Screw you," He muttered.

Trixie grinned at her little sister who grinned back; Luci looked a lot like mom.

Just then the doorbell rang and after looking through the peephole Trixie answered the door.

Michelle, Jon and Luci's usual babysitter stood there.

"Hey Michelle, right on time," Trixie stepped aside to let her in.

Trixie's mom Chloe Decker was the captain of the homicide squad and had to work late, so she asked Trixie to stay until Michelle got there.

***  
The two women said they're goodbyes and after hugging her younger siblings Trixie decided to head to Lux.

Trixie had turned twenty one the month before and decided to get a drink and have some fun.

Lux was owned by her step dad Lucifer so the staff knew who she was and didn't ask for her ID.

She met up with some friends and danced for a while and then headed for the restroom.

***  
Afterwards she was walking back to the main room when a dark haired, blue eyed man blocked her path.

"Hey Trixie baby!" It was obvious he was slightly intoxicated.

Trixie felt distaste, why had she dated this loser? Then she remembered she went out with him to freak mom out.

He had three earrings in one ear and green streaks in his hair.

"Go away David, I told you I'm not in love with you, and it's over!"

Trixie tried to go around him but David grabbed her wrists.

Trixie found herself shoved to the floor. "You stupid bitch!"

His tirade was cut off and Trixie looked up to see Lucifer had grabbed him by the neck.

"Keep your hands off her!"

"Let me go jerk! We were just having a disagreement and we're working shit out!"

Lucifer grinned what many would call a devilish grin and shoved David to the ground.

Then Lucifer's human face changed to all red, his true form.

David quickly sank to his knees, "Oh sweet Jesus!"

Lucifer sneered at the crying man, "He isn't coming to help you, come near Beatrice again and I'll make you very sorry."

David managed to get to his feet and quickly took off.

Trixie quickly embraced Lucifer who returned it, he'd come a long way from the days when he'd flinched she embraced him.

"Thank you," She whispered.

"You know I'm always here," He told her.

And he always had been he had vanished briefly for two months when she had been eight.

It had been before he and mom had gotten involved, apparently he'd been mad because God had meant for mom to cross his path specifically.

But Lucifer had fallen in love with mom and realized he missed Trixie also, so he had come back and won back mom's trust.

And one year later they had married.

Lucifer walked back with her to the dance floor.

"Have a blast small human."

Trixie grinned at what he had called her as a child, it had become a nickname.

Trixie returned to her friends and was able to have a good time knowing someone special was looking over her.

***  
AN: In this universe, Amenadiel is back in heaven, Lucifer earned his wings back and was able to stay on earth, Maze is a world famous bounty hunter, Dan is still in the LAPD and rising through the ranks, and mom was made the new ruler of hell, although not by choice.


End file.
